13 Horses
by XxPhantomFeldsparxX
Summary: There were things his mother did good for him


There are certain things Mika never really knew about his family. One thing that was left in question was his Russian ancestry. He had remembered nothing of his parents' teachings, they never taught him anything at that point.

But at one point, he remembered the song his mother used to sing to him, the only Russian he could pick up at such a young age

'13 лошадей плывут в море,

Ожидая, что их кто-то найдет.

Их корабль ушел, и они одни,

Окруженные со всех сторон водой.'

When he was young, his mother would sing the same song, tell the same tale before he slept. She was kind and caring before she entered the Hyakuya sect. And at one point of his life, Mika just wanted his mother back, he just wanted to listen to her one more time, but all he could do was recite the song

The song tells the tale of 13 swimming horses, drowning while longing for someone to save them from the flooding water. She would recite the song with the same message, for him to keep hold of for the rest of his life

'Never lose hope'

And ever since he was thrown out, he longed for his mother's tender touch yet all he could do was remember the song for the time being. He never lost hope, he did not want to drown, so he kept swimming

'Люди спаслись с тонущего корабля,

Как раз перед тем, как он загорелся.

И тогда, когда они уже в безопасности, их преданные друзья нуждаются в их помощи.

Терпеливо ожидая их.'

The song he would teach the orphans. They loved the song just like how he loved his mother. The younger kids listened to him carefully as he told the tale of the 13 horses through the song

"What does the song mean?" Ako had once asked him. And he tried to sing it one more time, not changing anything but at the end, he could only say

"Never lose hope"Don't drown, don't give up, stay loyal to each other, keep swimming forward and you'll be fineHe thought as the other orphans huddled up against him and slept

'13 лошадей плывут в море.

Они не знают, что это бесполезно.

Гордость с ними, но в этот раз она не поможет.

Они привыкли быть высокими, и вдруг оказались такими маленькими.'

When they were captured by the vampires, they remained together. No matter what happened, he would sing the song over and over again, recite it in hope that it would let the children have the will to survive

He acted his role as a protector. As the guardian angel. But even angels fall, he would never show what he was hiding behind his mask so he recited the song to himself, hoping for it to give him strenght

"Keep your head up, where's that annoying 'Great Mikaela' I used to know?" Yuu tried encouraging him in the way he could but Mika could only smile as his heart screamed

'Gone'And so he tried keeping his head up, he tried to keep his image, his pride up

"You're right, I totally spaced out" And he walked away from their location as tears silently began to roll down. His pride consumed him that day but now he needed to swallow it down for himself

He did not want any of them to drown because of his weakness

'Пара из них уже отстала

Скоро они скроются из вида

Но кого это волнует, они ведь все-равно умирают

Все они обречены этой ночью.'

He had spotted Akane crying in one of the dark alley one day. When he approached her, she was sobbing rather loudly but fortunately, no one was there

"Hey, what's wrong?" He had asked her with the voice as sweet and caring as a mother. Her eyes were puffy with tears still streaming down, she then grabbed him and pulled him to a tight hug

"I don't think I can do this... The others... They're depending on me and I can't..." Mika understood perfectly clearly, a feeling of everlasting guilt and sorrow. All Mika could do was say the same phrase again

"Never lose hope"

'11 лошадей плывут в море.

Море, которое казалось им всего лишь рекой.

Они к этому привыкли, может быть это всего-лишь гонка.

Которая помогает им отвлечься, но где же финишная черта?'

He had caught Yuu in a fight once. The boy was beaten up and bruised but the tough act he gave made everyone fear him

"Yuu-chan, what happened?!" He was frustrated and worried, this wasn't supposed to happen yet...

"Someone was picking on Kouta, I had to stand up! I don't want anyone hurt!" Mika was proud that Yuu had finally came to accept them, he was proud Yuu would risk it to protect his family

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up" Oh how he wished he was as brave and strong as Yuu. How he wished he could stand up for the kids like that, yet he was cowardly, he was weak

But he stayed strong anyway. 11 horses remaining

It was frustrating. He tried to calm himself down, thinking this was all just a dream

But when could he wake up?

'Ночь становится темнее, тело хочет отдыха

Больно дышать и они все еще стараются изо всех сил.

Они хотят жить, не важно как долго.

Их мысли исчезли, потому что теперь они действительно напуганы'

Their escape plan failed. The bloodied bodies of the other orphans laid cold and lifeless around him. He was responsible for all of this. He could still hear the screams of desperation from them

Yuu escaped, it took a lot of will to swallow up his selfish desire to let Yuu stay. As long as one of them had made it, he was happy, he could finally be one with the angels, he could finally escaped and let his breath slips

But fate chose otherwise

The moment he swallowed her blood, he could feel his whole life coming back to him, his body burned like the fire of hell. He wanted this to end already, he wanted to die

"Now you are my pet" She said in a rather sickening voice. His eyes were filled with tears, he didn't want this, he wanted it all to end. At first it hurt to breathe but after the new life given, he had the sudden urge to live as long as he could

That's when he became a bloodsucking monster

His hope was no longer strong. He was too scared and tired to hold onto it

'7 лошадей борются в море.

В ожидании, что кто-то найдет их.

Они не смотрят назад, потому что какой в этом смысл

Только смерть позади них.'

He could do nothing. He had lost everyone

Yuu never came back, he wished he would but it was impossible, he thought he was dead

Mika walked towards the place where the death of his family resided. The bodies had been cleared out but the smell of death was still there

He wanted to run away, cry and kill himself, but what's the point? He tried killing himself yet he seems to regenerate every time, he tried escaping but Krul would always find him, he tried to cry but there were no more tears in his eyes

There was no point in looking back, he could only hope for a better future

'Они плачут о помощи, но помощь никогда не придет.

Они не знают ни куда плыть, ни от чего они уплывают.

Они пытаются проплыть еще немного, когда паника начинает нарастать.

Они плывут к берегу, но только в собственных головах.'

It was his first day in a mission. The first day he had found his last remaining family

A sword through the chest. He felt both sadness and guilt as blood splattered out of his chest

"Mika?" He couldn't believe it. Yuu was there in front of him, alive and healthy. He wanted to approach him and pull him to a tight hug but something pulled him back

He took Yuu for himself, hoping to get away from the war

"The humans are only using you" He tried to persuade with him yet nothing worked

When he saw Yuu changed, he had thought to himself the ugly things the human race had done. Especially to his family

Now he didn't know who to swim for, Yuu left him for a new family

What was left to keep him from drowning?

'3 последних лошади умирают в море

Крича в пустоту.

Они рождены побеждать, они кричат в своих сердцах.

С силой ста человек они борются до конца.'

He pressed down his primal instinct

He didn't want Yuu to hate him, his thirst for blood was what made him despised being himself

He hoped, he could just tell Yuu how much he missed him, how much helovedhim before he turned to a demon

Though with the strenght 7 times surpassing a normal human, he was weak against himself

'Солнце взошло, везде птицы

Они летают высоко, паря в воздухе.

Так здорово жить, когда жизнь - благословение.

Одна лошадь еще плывет, кажется последняя.'

When he took Yuu away from war, he could already see the light in his vision

It was warm and welcoming, he could no longer feel the pain with bloodlust reaching onto him

Soon, he would turn to a demon, but before that, he hoped Yuu would wake up so he could tell him everything

But when he woke up, he didn't expect him to give up to his instinct and took what he needed. He was no longer able to die, his one chance of dying

And he blew it

'13-я лошадь всегда была лучшей,

Ее владелец будет так горд, но сейчас так хочется отдохнуть.

Она так хочет вернуться домой, девочка даст ей еды.

Она скажет: "Хороший мальчик", они будут вместе играть.'

"You've changed..." Yuu had asked him one day. They were on the run from the Demon Army and when Mika was alone, Yuu decided to approach him

"You used to be so lively and optimistic, what happened then?" Mika kept quiet, he couldn't answer that. It was his outer shell Yuu was describing and it saddened him to think he had slowly drowned

"Come on, Mika! Please answer!" Still no answer

"Mika~" His voice turned desperate but the vampire kept quiet, that is until Yuu decided to crack his voice

"13 лошадей плывут в море,

Ожидая, что их кто-то найдет.

Их корабль ушел, и они одни,

Окруженные со всех сторон водой."

With terrible and broken Russian, Yuu sung.

"I know what you're gomna say but cut me some slacks, dude! I'm not Russian!" Mika didn't know whether to laugh because of his brother's terrible Russian pronounciation or cry because of his failure in keeping his promises to the orphans and his mother

He did the latter

Tears started rolling down, all those years of surpressing his emotions had injured him both physically and mentally. Mika leaned to cry on Yuu's chest as the latter began patting his back

"Never lose hope" Was the only thing he said, and Mika could give it one more try, for his new family

Because he won't drown anymore

'13 лошадей плывут в море.

Скоро они уйдут навсегда.

Но пока они плывут - остается еще одна вещь

Надежда никогда не умирает.

Она никогда не умирает, никогда не умирает.'


End file.
